tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue Halim Jabbour |uk/us_voice_actor = * Rebecca O'Mara * Jules de Jongh |name = Caitlin |gender = Female |country_of_origin = * United States * England |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Emily * Ulfstead Castle * Connor |basis = B&O P-7a |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-6-2 |wheels = 20 |top_speed = 100 mph |designer(s) = * Baldwin Locomotive Works * Otto Kuhler |builder(s) = Baldwin Locomotive Works |year_built = 1927 |railway = British Railways }} Caitlin is a streamlined engine from the Mainland, who is designed for speed. She also has her own rake of coaches painted in a similar colour scheme to herself. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Caitlin loves to challenge the other engines to a race and has a tendency to get a little over-excited. She, along with Connor, regularly transport passengers from the Mainland to Ulfstead Castle. Along with Connor, Thomas, Percy and James, she helped with the search of Stephen before Ulfstead Castle's opening. Caitlin once had to spend the night on Sodor and became too excited to listen to Sir Topham Hatt's advice. During her night on Sodor, she took the Mail Train and the Flying Kipper. Unfortunately, she did not take others into consideration and ended up waking lots of people up. Once Annie and Clarabel, who were in the yard waiting for Thomas, were accidentally coupled up to Caitlin, thanks to Charlie. She even took them to the Mainland, but was stopped by Hiro, who brought them back to Thomas. Caitlin later thought that Toby was going to be scrapped after hearing about it from Gordon. Later on, she took Emily to the Steamworks after she broke down - Emily later saved Caitlin when her brakes failed and she became a runaway. Personality Caitlin is a streamlined engine, designed for speed. Along with her friend Connor, Caitlin is an excitable and energetic character, who likes to be busy and loves to race. Both Caitlin and Connor are friendly and eager to get other engines to join in the fun with them. Caitlin is particularly impatient and restless if she has nothing to do. She would rather be racing than sit in a station and be idle. Caitlin and Connor were introduced to the island to bring passengers from the Mainland. They zip on and off the island frequently using the Vicarstown Bridge. Technical Details Basis Caitlin is based on the Baltimore and Ohio Railroad streamlined President P-7 Class. Her basis was built by the Baldwin Locomotive Works in Eddystone, Pennsylvania, USA in 1927. The member of the class that Caitlin is modelled after, No. 5304 President Monroe, was fitted with a streamlined shroud designed by Otto Kuhler and classified as the P-7a in 1937 for use on the Royal Blue train service between New York City and Washington, D.C. Its streamlining was removed in 1940 and it remained without streamlining until 1947, when it, along with three other class members was re-streamlined in a different design and re-classified as the P-7d class for service on B&O's Cincinnatian train service between Cincinnati and Detroit. It was retired from service and scrapped in 1958. One non-streamlined member of this class, 5300, is preserved at the B&O Railroad Museum in Baltimore. File:Caitlin'sbasis.png|Caitlin's basis Livery Caitlin is painted fuchsia with light grey and light blue lining. She has golden nameplates on the sides of her boiler. Appearances Television Series= and Engine of the Future * 'Series 21' - Stuck in Gear , Emily in the Middle and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * 'Series 23' - Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2013' - King of the Railway * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * King of the Railway - Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! * Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem and Night Train * Series 19 - Race with You, Spring is Here! and Engine Roll Call * Series 20 - Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Streamlining * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call and All the Girls Around the World }} |-|Other Media= Magazine stories * 2014 - Not So Slow Coaches Voice Actors * Rebecca O'Mara * Jules de Jongh * Merete Brettschneider * Ewa Serwa * Marta Dylewska * Sakura Yoshioka * Talya Barkay * Sarah MacDonald Berge * Lena Meieran * Laurence Sacquet * Mireya Mendoza * Tillie Bech * Mercedes Espinosa * Elise Langenoja * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Caitlin has been partially modified to work on British railways with a screw-link coupling and buffers on the back of her tender. She retains a streamlined cow-catcher (also known as a skirt) on the front, so she is unable to shunt. * In the twenty-first series, Caitlin gained a tail-lamp. * In King of the Railway, a rear section of Caitlin's connecting rod kept reappearing and disappearing until it dissapeared altogether. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Wood * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains * Motor Road and Rail * Collectible Railway * Adventures de:Caitlin es:Caitlin he:קייטלין ja:ケイトリン pl:Kinga ru:Кейтлин zh:凯特琳 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Standard gauge Category:International characters Category:USA Category:Visitors